


The Red Scarf

by unrepentantdom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Isaac and Boyd are no help, M/M, Scott's POV, Scott's a good friend, and Erica scares him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrepentantdom/pseuds/unrepentantdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was drowning in pent up sexual frustration that wasn't even his and it was all Mr. Stilinski’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the Teen Wolf Christmas Challenge on Tumblr, Prompt 'scarf'
> 
> The idea I had was completely transformed as I kept going, and the story kind of wrote itself. Scott's not stupid or dumb (as I've read around) in this story, and he tries to be a good friend to Stiles despite everything.
> 
> Hopefully you'll all like it? It's un-betaed, so please be kind! Enjoy.

Scott was drowning in pent up sexual frustration that wasn’t even his and it was all Mr. Stilinski’s fault.

Ever since he gave Stiles that scarf, it had all gone down to hell. He was sure that the sheriff hadn’t done it on purpose, and actually thought _red_ was a good color for his son when he chose it, but even Scott could see the irony of that, thank you very much.

Okay, so maybe he could blame himself too. Or blame the new scent training he’d been doing lately because it _freaked_ Stiles out. The reactions he got every time Scott scented something on Stiles were so worthy of all the training he’d been doing, but right now Scott was definitely hoping he’d never done any training at all, because the more _subtle_ scents he had picked up since Scott’s was able to do so were some that he definitely never wanted to smell. _Ever_.

Especially from Derek. Or Stiles.

At first Scott hadn’t been able to recognize the soft tendril of scent his nose picked out, which had only made him more curious as to what it was, trying to softly sniff it out from both of them whenever he could. Mostly because the scent was cut immediately after a few seconds, as if whatever thought that had managed to make them smell that way was stomped down on. _Hard_.

Both of them kept doing that, Derek obviously faster than Stiles, since his control was something even robots were in awe of. And even then, Stiles wasn’t too far behind, as if he’d had plenty of practice before Scott even started to notice something was up -which, okay, yeah- it was pretty damn possible. Scott was man enough to recognize his shortcomings…inside his head.

That revelation had only lead Scott to the next logical thought: asking the other werewolves if they’d noticed too. The only question was how. It's not as if he could just walk up to Boyd or Erica and ask them outright, he needed to build up to them, so that left Isaac to go ask.

And Boyd before Erica, too.

-

"Hey, Isaac..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you noticed something different lately...?" The question was kind of open, but Scott hoped Isaac would get it without having to specify. Really hoped.  
"About what?"

So much for that.

"Not what, but who, actually."  
"Do you mean someone in particular?"  
"Obviously." Was Isaac being dense on purpose? There was no way he was the only one noticing this stuff. Maybe he should've started with Boyd. "Has Derek been any different lately?"

There. He could ask.

"Not really..." Isaac looked off to the mid-distance, face obviously in thought.

Maybe he had noticed after all?

"Nope. Same as always." Damn. And he couldn't even be upset because Isaac was smiling at him, clearly happy to be able to answer, and his question was more open than Stiles' when looking at curly fries.

A new approach is definitely necessary. Big guns needed to be brought into the conversation.

"How about his scent?" Scott was fighting the urge to run away now. If he could barely ask Isaac, Boyd and Erica would be hell.  
"His scent?"  
"Yup."  
"I'm actually not sure. I don't pay close attention to Derek's scent. It's just how Derek smells, right?"

Isaac looked at Scott, and the chance for the big guns was suddenly there. He put on the face that always made Stiles borrow his homework to Scott, or anything else he'd ask for without fail - puppy eyes, was the name Stiles had given it. "Are you completely sure?" Scott asked, softening his voice for effect.

"I... I'll check tonight?" Isaac said, kind of unsure.  
"Thanks, man."

-

Scott thought that asking Isaac about the 'scarf debacle' -as he started calling it in his head- was hard, but he'd been right. The rest of Derek's pack was harder, if not straight up hell.

Boyd had only stared in that ways of his at Scott until he started squirming in his seat and rethinking the whole thing, whilst humming in what Scott was going to call agreement until Boyd said otherwise. Not that it had a chance of happening anyway. Werewolf powers didn't do much to help when Boyd didn't even say a word. You can't tell someone's lying if they're placidly humming along to your words and not skipping a heartbeat at all. Even when hearing a heartbeat only got you so far, and the rest was all observation skills, Scott didn't pay close attention to a lot of things, especially lately.

He knew Stiles, knew his tells and general attitude after years of friendship, and Allison's after a long period of exposure to her. It also helped that they were both human, but Boyd was this mountain of a wolf that didn't change his facial expression at all while talking to Scott, and they weren't close, either.  
In the end, he was left with the impression Boyd did notice but wasn't going to talk to Scott about it. Or do something, either.

Big fat help, there.

-

Asking Erica was something Scott would try to bleach out of his brain as soon as he got home.

Maybe he should just ask Stiles.

-

"Stiles?"  
"What's up, dude?" Stiles smiled from his laptop  
Scott couldn't help but to smile back, even if Stiles was wearing that damned scarf inside, too. "Aren't you hot with that here?"  
"Nah, man. The window's open so I'm cool"  
Scott suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Sarcasm was a lot more fluent with him lately. "If you say so," he gave a little shrug, "are you expecting anyone?"

Stiles eyed the window and a rush of feeling came as soon as it was stomped down. Scott grinned. This was something that he was a lot better at understanding.

"You know we need to talk, right?"  
Stiles made a face. "About what?"  
"About Derek"  
"What about him?" Stiles sounded calm, but his heart was pounding.  
"Look, Stiles..." Scott was at a loss as to what to say. It was more than obvious for everyone that he wasn't Derek's biggest fan, to say it nicely, but Stiles was his best friend in the whole world and his happiness was something very important. Scott could grow to learn to deal with it. Stiles deserved and would get anything he wanted if Scott had anything to say about it. "Do you like him? Like...really like him?"

Stiles was silent for a while, the fast thumping of his heart the only noise in the room.

"Would you hate me if I did?"  
"You're my best friend," Scott said, moving to sit on the bed and looking down. "We can fight and argue, but I could never hate you."  
The wheels from the chair rolled to a stop in front of him, and Scott looked up to see Stiles grinning from ear to ear. "You're the best friend I could possibly have, man. Even if you never answer your phone."

Scott shoved him playfully, grinning just as wide as his friend. "Shut up. I like you even if you won't take off that scarf even to sleep."  
Stiles kept right on talking, ignoring the comment completely. "Seriously dude, you need to work on your phone answering skills."  
"Just because I don't answer you doesn't mean I don't answer at all."  
"You wound me, Scott. Seriously."  
"No, I don't. I can hear you lie, remember?"  
"Details, details."  
Scott laughed. "But seriously. If you really like him you should do something about it, yeah? I will be okay with it, after a few threats for your virtue."  
"Not even _I_   want my virtue, Scott. Derek can take it if he wants it. Many, many times - several times in a row."  
"Gross, dude."  
"If I had to tell you 'I love you' as _Allison_ , you can listen to at least that."  
"I'm beginning to root for a rejection."  
"Liar"  
"Yup."

Scott stood up, moving towards the window. "You think I could make it down in a jump?"  
"If I could climb to your room you better be able to get down there with the wolfy powers."  
He jumped on top of the ledge, looking back at Stiles. "See you later, dude. Let me know how it goes when you get the balls to say something." And jumped.  
"Hey!"

-

The next time he saw Stiles, he was in the supermarket lot leaning against Derek's Camaro, with said owner pinning him there, hands on his red scarf as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss. No wonder Stiles never took it off.

Scott kept walking, leaving them to his moment. He would bid his time, and defend his friend's virtue with Derek, even if Stiles didn't care.

It'd be a good revenge for having to see that red scarf everywhere. That and being there when the Sheriff heard about it, too.


End file.
